1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention encompasses a new packaging material and a new manufacturing method for producing the packaging material.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Typically, the use of paper, plastics, foams, and wood represent the bulk of the materials used to provide blocking, bracing, cushioning, crating, boxing and void fill. The desire has become increasing great to produce cushioning products from paper, and various products are now found in the market. However, each of these product have various shortcomings, such as difficulty of manufacture or use.